Między słowem a deszczem
by Ao-no-Natsu
Summary: Nie wiem co ma tytuł do treści FF, ale lepszy rydz niż nic :3 W fiku występuje: deszcz, samotna Rukia, poirytowana Riruka, parasolka i coś, co wisi w powietrzu. A deszcz ma tę przewagę, że bezwolnie spada z nieba.


Nie zabijać, nie kopać, nie krzyczeć. Można wytykać błędy i komciać 3 Nawet nie wiecie jakiego kopa dają fanfikarzowi komcie. Wniosek? Fanfikarz - istota komciożerna.

Enjoy~

(Bleach nie należy do mnie. Jedynie wykorzystuję jego uniwersum i postacie.)

(Niebetowane.)

W Seiretei od dwóch tygodni padało. Deszcz lał się z nieba nieprzerwanie, mocząc wszystko i wszystkich bez względu na stopień czy status społeczny. Wiatr, który pojawiał się od czasu do czasu tylko pogarszał sytuację i sprawiał, że momentami duże krople wody padały i w poziomie. Dzięki temu noszenie parasola stawało się powoli daremne, nie przynosząc żadnego skutku.

Ulice Soul Socity pustoszały zarówno w Rukongai, jak i w siedzibie shinigami a współczującymi spojrzeniami mierzono każdego, komu trafił się patrol. Naprawdę nietrudno było o przeziębienie, kiedy będąc przemokniętym wystawiało się na zimny wiatr i narażało na zapadanie po kostki w błotnistych kałużach, które tworzyły się dosłownie na każdym kroku.

Mimo nawału dokumentów, które leżały na jej biurku, nawet i cieszyła się z zaistniałej sytuacji. Jej gabinet, który właściwie stanowił nijaki przedsionek do biura kapitana Ukitake, zdecydowane pozostawał suchy i ciepły. Dyżury omijały ją szerokim łukiem, może przez łut szczęścia, może przez kary innych poruczników, więc nie musiała się obawiać, że wkrótce zostanie zmuszona do wyjścia na zewnątrz.

Odłożyła kolejny raport, który został przez nią zatwierdzony na stosik jemu podobnych i wzięła do ręki następny. Nic się nie działo. Seiretei powoli stawało się senne i leniwe a rutyna codziennych zadań shinigami była jakby bardziej widoczna, powodując tęsknotę za bardziej dynamicznymi momentami życia.

Rukia ziewnęła dyskretnie, zasłaniając usta dłonią i przyciągają do siebie plik dokumentów, które musiała wypełnić jeszcze przed nadejściem zmroku. Przeglądanie raportów niższych rangą oficerów i poprawianie ich zanim trafią w ręce kapitana oraz wypełnianie niekończących się druczków i kart było nużącym zajęciem. Czasami przebiegała jej przez głowę myśl, że w pierwszej dywizji mają stanowczo za mało do roboty. Bo, po co komu wiedzieć ile wynosi zużycie wody w budynkach dywizji w czasie dwóch tygodni oraz jak duże jest stężenie detergentu w wodzie przygotowanej do mycia podłogi?

Jednak, mimo wszystko, choć przez ręce Kuchiki przewijały się dokumenty błahe, zdarzały się także i te poważne. Rukia do dziś dziwiła się jak bardzo niedoinformowani są pozostali oficerowie w dywizji oraz jak wiele wiedzieli porucznicy, nie wspominając o kapitanach. Wraz z opaską porucznika dostała, bowiem pokaźne wotum zaufania w niektórych sprawach i miała teraz, przynajmniej ciut większe, pojęcie o tym, co naprawdę dzieje się w Seiretei.

Odgarnęła przysłaniający pole widzenia kosmyk włosów za ucho i spróbowała skupić się na sprawozdaniu z patrolu w Hueco Mundo, ale jak na złość jej myśli odpływały daleko.

Już ponad rok minął od czasu afery z Xcution i od wcielenia ocalałych członków organizacji w szeregi shinigami. Oczywiście, najpierw musieli przejść przez Akademię, co zajęło im okrągły rok. Okazali się być ponadprzeciętnie zdolni, co chyba odpowiadało oczekiwaniom Głównodowodzącego. A potem zostali rozdzieleni za sprawą przydzieleń do różnych dywizji oraz przyznano im opiekunów, którzy mieli nadzorować ich działania. Jak na złość jednym z owych nadzorców została Rukia. Jakby miała mało pracy w dywizji!

Nie byłaby tak negatywnie nastawiona do swojego dodatkowego zajęcia, gdyby nie osoba, którą miała pilnować. Że też właśnie jej musiała się trafić Riruka Dokugamine. Nie miały ze sobą zbyt dobrych stosunków. W końcu nie raz walczyły przeciw sobie, raniąc się i znieważając. Jeszcze nie znalazły wspólnego języka i Rukia była pewna, że szybko to nie nastąpi. Lepiej wychodziło im udawanie, że wszystko gra i jest tak jak być powinno, ledwo się tolerując.

Kuchiki wiedziała, że jest uparta, ale nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że można być tak bardzo nieustępliwym, jaka była Riruka. Jednak, mimo wszystko, nie zawsze było to złe. Po cichu podziwiała ją za ten upór, kiedy nie poddając się dążyła do wybranych celów, nie patrząc na to, co mówią o niej inni. Nie znaczyło to w cale, że Dokugamine nie była irytująca! Ten jej ton głosu i wyraz twarzy powodował, że Rukia miała ochotę cisnąć czymś o ścianę. Co prawda nie zawsze, ale w większości wypadków. Aż tak trudno było być choć odrobinę milszym?

Uzupełniła ostatnią rubryczkę i odetchnęła z ulgą. Odłożyła długopis na bok i oparła się wygodnie o oparcie krzesła. Od długiego pochylania się nad biurkiem i pisania, bolały ją nadgarstki i kark. To był jeden z minusów pracy biurowej. Spojrzała kontem oka na zegar. Już czas do domu. Do pustego, ponurego mieszkania, które coraz rzadziej gościło kogoś innego niż ona sama. Ichigo nie odwiedzał jej w ogóle a ona doskonale znała przyczyny tego zachowania. Był zajęty Orihime. Chciała, żeby był szczęśliwy, ale co mogła poradzić na to, że jego zachowanie bolało? Renji został kapitanem. Miał teraz tyle obowiązków, że Rukia nie miała do niego żadnych pretensji. Był zmęczony i zdecydowanie mógł nie mieć ochoty odwiedzać kogokolwiek. A że czasem wychodził z kolegami na sake? To nie musiało znaczyć, że nie chce jej towarzystwa. Wcale a wcale. Gówno prawda. Wyprowadziła się z rezydencji rodu, ponieważ nie mogła znieść panującej tam wyniosłej atmosfery. Nikt nie czuł się swobodnie, wiedząc, że siedzi w domu kapitana Jestem-Górą-Lodową-Kuchiki i lada chwila to właśnie on może zjawić się w korytarzu czy pokoju. Nie dotyczyło to jej samej, już zdążyła przywyknąć, ale odwiedzających ją shinigami.

Smutny uśmiech przyozdobił jej twarz. Jak widać nikt z owej swobody w jej mieszkaniu skorzystać nie chciał. Niby miała mnóstwo przyjaciół, ale czy tak naprawdę nie była sama? Kiedyś zastanawiała się, czy można być samotnym w gronie najbliższych i jak widać było na załączonym obrazku – można. To, co teraz czuła było gorsze od chwil spędzonych w celi, gdy ciągle miała nadzieję, kiedy na coś czekała. Wtedy przynajmniej była pogodzona z tym, co miało nastąpić. A w chwili, w której usłyszała, że w Soul Socity pojawił się Ichigo w jej sercu wątły płomyk został zastąpiony przez silne, ciągle się rozrastające niby to ognisko, niby pożar.

Teraz nie posiadała ani jednego, ani drugiego. Była w pełni świadoma tego, że powoli zostaje sama. A samotność była, jej zdaniem, gorsza od śmierci. Nie chciała, żeby zapanowała ona w jej życiu. Chciała bronić się przed tym z całych sił, ale nie umiała. Czuła się bezsilna i słaba. Jakże przydałby się jej teraz upór Riruki i jej zdecydowanie.

Zgasiła światło i zamknęła drzwi. Chciałaby zostać w swoim biurze dużo dłużej, żeby nie musieć wracać, ale nie mogła. Co powiedziałby kapitan? Musiała być jutro na nogach, żeby zarządzać dywizją! Kapitan Ukitake był chory, więc nie mogła pozwolić, aby się martwił. A już na pewno nie chciała, żeby roztrząsał się nad nią, podczas, gdy miał wypoczywać w swoim domu.

Westchnęła, widząc jak mocno zacina. Nie miała parasola.

- Trudno – mruknęła pod nosem i wyszła na spotkanie kroplom deszczu. Od razu poczuła jak jej włosy przylepiają się do twarzy a mundur shinigami zaczyna nieprzyjemnie przylegać do ciała.

Na powierzchni kałuż tworzyły się bąble, kiedy szła szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Zupełnie w innym kierunku niż znajdowało się jej mieszkanie. Nagle, nie wiadomo, dlaczego odczuła, że powinna odwiedzić Rirukę. A może wmówiła to sobie, żeby odwlec chwilę, w której włoży klucz w zamek?

Kiedy stanęła przed drzwiami byłej członkini Xcution, obecnie porucznik dziewiątej dywizji pod dowództwem kapitana Hisagiego, była kompletnie przemoczona. Woda spływała jej po twarzy, kapała z mokrych włosów i munduru, tworząc kałużę pod jej stopami. Zatrzymała dłoń, kiedy już miała zapukać w drewno. I co jej powie? Że przeprowadza kontrolę o dwudziestej drugiej wieczorem? To było głupie. Nie miała powodu, żeby tu być. Nic nie usprawiedliwiało jej wizyty.

Zapukała tak słabo, że nie zdziwiłaby się wcale, gdyby Riruka nie usłyszała. Po cichu chciała, żeby tak właśnie się stało.

Drzwi otworzyły się po niespełna dwóch minutach, odliczanych przez Rukię w myślach. Że też, kurcze, usłyszała.

Dokugamine stanęła w progu swojego mieszkania, z rękoma podpartymi na biodrach, i popatrzyła na starszą shinigami, unosząc brwi w górę. Ta z kolei nastawiła się już na uszczypliwą uwagę lub docinek, sprawnie zmiarkowany i kłujący wyczuwalnie, aczkolwiek niezbyt dotkliwie. Jednak nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Dziewczyna cofnęła się w głąb mieszkania, dając jej znak, żeby wchodziła, po czym odwróciła się plecami i zniknęła w jednym z pokoi. Kiedy Rukia znalazła się w małym przedpokoju, na jej głowie wylądował puchaty ręcznik. Nie spodziewała się tego. Wszystkiego, ale nie tego.

Wytarła włosy, które ułożyły się w delikatne fale, i twarz. Była zdezorientowana. Nie wiedziała, co ma robić.

- Będziesz tam stała? – Spytała Riruka, będąc tuż przed nią. – Co ci do głowy przyszło, żeby leźć w takim deszczu?

Odsunęła ręcznik od twarzy i wbiła w niego wzrok, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Dokugamine westchnęła.

- Choć, znajdę ci coś suchego.

Noc małych cudów trwała nadal.

Rukia leżała obrócona tyłem do Dokugamine na jedynym futonie, jaki posiadała była członkini Xcution. W jej głowie zakiełkowała nieśmiała sugestia, że leżąca obok dziewczyna wcale nie jest taka zła. Nie oczekiwała wyjaśnień. Nie pytała co, jak i dlaczego. Nie litowała się w tak łatwo dostrzegalny sposób i nie udzielała tysiąca bezsensownych rad. Dla Rukii zrobiła coś, co było warte dużo więcej - oferowała swoje towarzystwo. Leżąc tak w ciemności z zamkniętymi oczyma, słuchając kropli deszczu bijących o parapet, pomyślała, że właśnie tego było jej trzeba. Takiej małej, ale bardzo cennej rzeczy. Poczucia, że ktoś jest obok i ten ktoś nie chce zabić oraz, iż choć trochę go obchodzisz. I to było dobre pytanie. Czy Dokugamine przejmowała się, chociażby odrobinę, Kuchiki? Szatynka w pewien sposób chciała, żeby tak było. Myśl, że mogłaby być nieważna czy też zapomniana dla wszystkich nie była miła. Już okazało się, że niektórzy mają bardzo krótką pamięć i niezwykle ulotne wspomnienia.

Przesunęła dłonią po ramieniu, czując pod palcami materiał czystego, pachnącego czymś słodkim, brzoskwiniowego kimona, które Riruka wygrzebała z wbudowanej w ścianę szafy. Jej mundur suszył się rozwieszony na krześle. Leżała co prawda przodem do ściany, ale doskonale wiedziała jak wygląda mieszkanie Dokugamine. Było urządzone prosto, lecz funkcjonalnie. Czyste i porządne. Jakoś nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jej myjącej podłogę. Uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie do siebie samej. Do czego to doszło. Leżała w nie swoim mieszkaniu, na nie swoim futonie i w nie swoich ubraniach, rozważając, jak wygląda znajdująca się za jej plecami dziewczyna podczas mycia podłogi.

Nagle rozległ się potężny grzmot. Poczuła, jak Riruka drgnęła nerwowo, ocierając się lekko o jej plecy. Pewnie była zaskoczona, pomyślała Kuchiki, bo i Dokugamine miała pełne prawo być zdumiona, kiedy hałas wyrwał ją ze snu. Ale gdy wraz z kolejnym i następnym grzmotem reakcja Riruki była dokładnie taka sama, zaświtało jej w głowie. Czyżby Dokugamine… bała się burzy?

Obróciła się cicho na drugi bok i próbując przejrzeć ciemność nocy, spojrzała na dziewczynę. W mroku widziała tylko zarys jej ramienia, wcięcia w talii i głowy. Jej fioletowe, długie włosy rozsypały się po poduszce i kiedy Rukia przesunęła rękę natknęła się palcami na jeden z jedwabiście miękkich kosmyków.

Rozległ się kolejny huk i Riruka drgnęła mocniej, biorąc głęboki wdech i wypuszczając powoli powietrze. Nagle, Kuchiki wydało się, że porucznik dziewiątej dywizji skurczyła się w sobie. Zupełnie jak małe, wystraszone zwierzątko, które uważa, że poradzi sobie samo, pomimo narastającego lęku.

Zrobiło jej się żal Dokugamine, ale i była… zafascynowana jej zawziętością. Przez krótką chwilę miała ochotę, aby położyć swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu i pokazać, że jest obok, jednak nie zrobiła tego. Uznała, że to byłaby przesada.

Zasnęła, pomimo wątpliwości, które kłębiły się w jej głowie.

Dzień, który nadszedł po nocy był dla Riruki tak boleśnie podobny do poprzedniego, że odechciewało jej się robić cokolwiek. Kiedy się obudziła Rukii już nie było. Po shinigami zostało tylko stygnące miejsce obok, po którym przesunęła dłonią. _Było i nie ma. _Uśmiechnęła się smutno do tej myśli. W jej życiu wszystko było okropnie ulotne. Przejściowe przyjaźnie, sojusze, siedziby i cele. Już dawno zapragnęła czegoś stałego. Krok ku Soul Socity i stanie się shinigami było jednym z elementów jej niedawnego zakotwiczenia. Ale, cholera jasna, nigdy nie odczuwała tak boleśnie jak teraz swojej samotności.

Była tu obca i niemal wszyscy dawali jej o tym znać. Kapitan Hisagi jej nie ufał i była tego świadoma. Pogodziła się z tym już dawno i nie spodziewała niczego innego, ale podważanie dosłownie każdej jej samodzielnej decyzji było na dłuższą metę męczące. Tak samo jak widoczna gołym okiem niechęć dywizjantów wobec niej. Wiedziała, że pogarsza sprawę, zachowując się tak jak się zachowywała. To była jej swoista obrona, postawione mury i przygotowanie do ataku w jednym. Atakiem na atak lub jego zamiar.

Naprawdę chciała zaprzyjaźnić się z kimkolwiek, choćby tylko po to, żeby załatać tą ziejącą pustkę w sercu i zobaczyć kogoś w jej mieszkaniu w sielankowej scenerii, bez uprzedzeń i w spokoju.

Wczorajszy wieczór z Rukią… był miły. Ta shinigami wcale nie była taka zła, jak wydawało jej się na początku. A w nocy ogarnęła ją pokrzepiająca świadomość, że nie jest sama i… zapragnęła, żeby było tak zawsze.

Gdy znaleźli ją Tsukishima i Ginjō, a potem dołączyła do Xcution, miała nadzieję, że wreszcie znalazła swoje miejsce. Dom wśród dziwaków takich jak ona sama. Myliła się i to bardzo. Wciąż nie mogła pozbyć się świadomości jak podle zostali wykorzystani przez tych dwóch sukinsynów.

Kiedy znaleźli się wśród shinigami, każdy z byłych członków organizacji ruszył w innym kierunku. Specjalnie porozrzucali ich po innych dywizjach, ale Dokugamine nie sądziła, że razem z tym pourywają się wszystkie kontakty. Może i brzmiało to, w jej mniemaniu, banalnie, ale było jej po prostu przykro.

Potrzeba posiadania kogoś swojego rosła, może spotęgowana wydarzeniami z ostatnich lat, może samoistnie.

- Mam dość – powiedziała ni to do siebie, ni do stojącego przed nią kubka. Podciągnęła nogi na krzesło i oparła brodę na kolanach. Koniec. Gdzieś mieć te tony papierów, którymi zasypują ją wszyscy do okoła. I pocałować ją mogą w dupę, jeśli myślą, że będzie znów porządkować archiwum. Od tego powinni być szeregowi dywizjanci, a nie porucznik!

Drzwi do gabinetu kapitana Hisagiego otworzyły się i dupkowaty pryncypał wypełzł, żeby znów przyrównać ją do poziomu podłogi swoją gburowatością oraz miną w stylu nie-podskakuj-bo-księżyca-nie-sięgniesz.

- Coś nie tak? – spytał, mierząc ją spojrzeniem, które w najlepszym wypadku można byłoby nazwać obojętnym.

- Wszystko w porządku, panie kapitanie – wyrzuciła z siebie niczym z karabinu maszynowego, wlepiając butne oczy w swojego przełożonego.

- Cieszę się. Jest zebranie – zaczął – a w moim gabinecie dokumenty warte przejrzenia – dodał, po czym wyszedł.

- Kretyn – warknęła, w kierunku drzwi. I co zrobić, żeby nie zarobić kary? _Change, kurwa_, _accept._

Księżyc był przysłonięty ciemnymi chmurami.

Wlokła się w deszczu, będąc jedną, wielką, przemoczoną, ciemną plamą na tle jasnych murów zabudowań. Plecy bolały ją tak samo jak zmęczony pisaniem nadgarstek. Praca biurowa była jedną z najgorszych rzeczy na świecie, chociaż jeśli miałaby być poważna, wymyśliłaby tysiące paskudniejszych rzeczy.

Krople deszczu chlupały ponuro, kiedy uderzały o powierzchnię kałuż z milczącą rezygnacją. Bo cóż im przyjdzie innego? Całkiem prosty sens istnienia. Powstać, spaść, przyczynić się do powstania szeregu innych rzeczy, takich jak powodzie czy rozlewiska… opcjonalnie spowodować stan permanentnego przemoczenia. Ot, cała filozofia. Czasem Dokugamine myślała, że miło byłoby być jak deszcz. Mieć w nosie wszystko i wszystkich. Spaść i przestać się męczyć. Ale potem przypominała sobie ile może zrobić, dobrego czy złego – nieważne. Deszcz był okropnie ubezwłasnowolniony a Riruka lubiła być wolna. Chociaż słowo _wolność _aktualnie zostawało postawione pod wielkim znakiem zapytania.

Kontem oka wyłowiła znikąd małą knajpkę. Gwarną, głośną. Takie były najlepsze. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na samotników, cały swój czas poświęcając picu i towarzyszom. A gdyby tak…? W zasadzie nikt nie powiedział, że nie wolno. W końcu nikt na nią nie czeka. Więc czemu by nie? Prychnęła i przyśpieszyła kroku. I co? Zapije się w trupa? A potem pewnie przeleży gdzieś w rowie do rana i skacowana pójdzie odbębniać kolejny dzień swojej kariery porucznika, wyglądając przy tym jak straszydło. Oj, co to, to nie. Ewentualnie… weźmie na wynos. Jedną, małą, butelkę sake. Jedną, jedyną i koniec. Skończyła z dużą. Mniejsza o wielkość, skutki i tak były widoczne. Chociaż uchodziła za osobę z mocną głową, kiedy chciała potrafiła spić się jak nowicjusz, który pierwszy raz wychylił karafkę. Więc zanim doszła do swojego mieszkania, ściany zaczęły chodzić wraz z nią. Huh? Ale czego one chcą? Czemu nie dadzą jej spokoju? To przyjemne szumienie w głowie, odsuwające na bok natłok myśli przemykających się przez umysł. Tak, odpoczynek. Wreszcie czysta beztroska. Spowodowana alkoholem czy nie – trudno. Nie ważne. Nie w tej chwili i nie w tym miejscu.

- Dokugamine?

Niech to szlag. Była na tyle przytomna, żeby rozpoznać głos tej małej shinigami.

- Kuchiki. – Sama zdziwiła się brzmieniem swojego głosu. Był ochrypły, spokojny, trochę zduszony. – Pada. Nie powinnaś być gdzieś w suchym miejscu?

- Jesteś pijana.

- A ty dociekliwa.

- Zmokłaś.

- Ty też.

- Jesteś niemiła.

- Jak zawsze.

- To do niczego nie prowadzi!

- A musi? – Spojrzała na Rukię spod ociekającej wodą grzywki. Odpowiedziała jej cisza, więc nie zdecydowała się jej przerywać. Czasem to właśnie milczenie było najlepszy sposób na rozwiązywanie chwilowych problemów. Jednak potem trzeba było się odezwać i cały czar pryskał, bo Riruka zwykle nie potrafiła zbyt dobrze ująć swoich myśli. Nie tych codziennych i prostych, ale głębszych i trudniejszych. Nie sprawiała osoby skłonnej do rozmyślań, ale pozory mylą, prawda?

Zamrugała zdziwiona, kiedy nagle odkryła, że Rukia idzie wraz z nią w kierunku jej domu… a zdumienie przybrało wręcz kolosalne rozmiary, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, iż jej ręka jest przerzucona przez jej kark. Zarumieniła się lekko, czując ciepłą dłoń, która obejmowała ją w talii. Kuchiki była zdecydowanie za blisko. Spuściła wzrok i wbiła go w ziemię. Jeśli Rukia zauważyła dziwną czerwień policzków, to nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Albo pewnie nie wydawało jej się to dziwnie, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że była najzwyczajniej w świecie pijana. Przynajmniej zdaniem Kuchiki, bo Dokugamine nie czuła się pijana. Możliwe, że podchmielona. Ale zdecydowanie nie upiła się tą jedną marną butelką wypitą w drodze do domu.

- Klucze? – Proste pytanie i Riruka nagle zdała sobie sprawę z faktu, że już stoją pod jej drzwiami.

Wysupłała poszukiwane kawałki dopasowanego żelaza z kieszeni i nadzwyczaj celnie wepchnęła jeden z nich do zamka, a potem przekręciła. I tak oto jej mieszkanie stało otworem. Odsunęła się od Kuchiki i pozwoliła, żeby shinigami wzięła swoją rękę z jej talii a sama zdjęła swoją z jej karku.

Weszła do środka i obróciła głowę przez ramię, spoglądając na małą szatynkę. Jej spojrzenie zawierało wszystko, co chciała powiedzieć. Nie potrzeba było otwierać ust, ale zrobiła to, widząc, że Rukia nie złapała sensu jej niemych słów.

- Dzięki. – To jedno słowo, choć wypowiedziane cicho, wydawało się rozbrzmiewać wokół jak krzyk.

Cud. Wydarzył się cud. Rukia wbijała wzrok w plecy oddalającej się w głąb mieszkania, ociekającej wodą Dokugamine. Czy się przesłyszała? Ona naprawdę wypowiedziała to słowo? Coś co nie przeszło przez jej usta przez rok znajomości?

Nie była pewna co robić teraz. Cholera! Jeśli chodziło o tą dziewczynę nie była już pewna niczego! Najpierw sprawia wrażenie kompletnie pijanej, potem przemawia z wyjątkową trzeźwością… teraz zostawia otwarte drzwi… Zupełnie, jakby chciała pozostawić jej decyzję czy chce wejść, czy nie. To było kłopotliwe. Chciała tego? Zawiał chłodny wiatr i poczuła lodowaty dreszcz, przenikający ją od stóp do głowy.

- Jeśli chcesz dalej moknąć, zamknij przynajmniej drzwi. – Odległy, ale wyraźny głos Dokugamine wyrwał ją z zamyślenia.

- Ja… idę do domu. – Zaskoczyła samą siebie, gdy rozpoznała swój własny głos wypowiadający te słowa.

- Weź – deszcz zagłuszył jej głos – jest w rogu przy drzwiach. Nie chcę miała – błysnęło, a chwilę potem rozległ się huk – pretensje.

Co miała wziąć? Zrobiła krok i zajrzała do środka, wlepiając swoje oczy we wspomniany róg. Parasol. Duży z drewnianą rączką, która błyszczała lekko i zachęcająco do przemokniętej shinigami. Chwyciła go i wyszła na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Od trzech dni stał koło drzwi jej mieszkania jak jeden wielki wyrzut sumienia. Ciemnofioletowy parasol na tle jasnych ścian. Nie pasował do niczego i sprawiał wrażenie zostawionego naprędce, nieuważnie, przez zapomnienie. A Rukia po prostu nań patrzyła, kiedy siedziała przy niskim stole i podpierała głowę na rękach. Kiedyś musiała go oddać, ale jak na razie nie potrafiła się zebrać.

Potem parasol stał się częścią salonowego krajobrazu w sposób naturalny, a jego zwrot powoli zaczynał budzić w Kuchiki niechęć. Dla niej był jak cząstka innej osoby. Przelotna, ale pozostawiająca coś po sobie, myśl, że ktoś o niej pomyślał, zadbał. Zrobił coś, czego bardzo ostatnio brakowało w jej życiu i nie chciał niczego w zamian. Dokugamine nie upomniała się o swoją własność, mimo że mijały się kilka razy na korytarzach Seiretei. Ani słowem nie przebąknęła o parasolu, choć wciąż padało.

Lało jeszcze wiele dni potem, podczas których nowy element wystroju mieszkania Rukii leżał sobie spokojnie w tym samym miejscu. Niebo ciągle pozostawało przysłonięte chmurami, które nie dawały przebić się promieniom słońca. Wiatr nadal wiał zawzięcie i zmieniał kąt, pod którym spadał deszcz w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Seiretei było szare i brudne, pełne kałuż i błota.

Rutyna ponownie dała o sobie znać. Błędne koło ruszyło w ruch, wciągając małą shinigami w swoją zabawę. Praca, mieszkanie, praca, mieszkanie… i znów, i jeszcze raz. Uśmiech, który widniał na jej twarzy bladł, kiedy tylko przestawała o nim myśleć. Jednak nadal dzielnie udawała tak zadowoloną z życia jak to było możliwe, chociaż czasem przemykało jej przez myśl, że gra tylko dla siebie. Nie chciała martwić kapitana, oficerów, swoich… przyjaciół? Nadal zastanawiała się czy może tak ich nazywać. Myślała też nad tym, dlaczego wszystko bierze w łeb, gdy staje twarzą w twarz z Riruką. Nie doszła do żadnych sensownych wniosków. Szlag by to.

Jej myśli z niezrozumiałych dla niej powodów błądziły koło osoby Dokugamine. Riruka była… nie taka jak myślała na początku. Rukia miała wrażenie, że dziewczyna w rzeczywistości wcale nie jest tak wredna i nieznośna. Chciała poznać ją od tej właściwej strony, bo miała wrażenie, iż ta widoczna z zewnątrz w żadnym wypadku nią nie jest.

Rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi, chwilę potem rozległo się głośne i szybkie pukanie. Czemu pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślała, była Riruka? Potrząsnęła głową na boki i wstała, żeby otworzyć. Osoba, która stała za drzwiami zapukała jeszcze raz, donośniej, zanim doszła do drzwi. Pociągnęła za klamkę i spojrzała prosto na stojącego pod dużym, brązowym parasolem Ichigo. Czego chciał tutaj Kurosaki? Po niemal czterech miesiącach ciszy?

- Ichigo – na twarzy Kuchiki odmalowało się zdziwienie – nie spodziewałam się ciebie.

- Ale przyszedłem. – Dobrze jej znany uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz i nadał jej więcej pogodnego nastroju. – Mam do ciebie sprawę, Rukia – oznajmił. A jakże mogłoby być inaczej… Przez chwilę zdawało jej się, że może sobie przypomniał o niej, uzmysłowił jak długo się nie widzieli. Nie możliwe, żeby nie wiedział o jej starym, głupim zauroczeniu. Czy to było powodem ich zwiększenia dystansu, jaki ich dzielił?

- Coś się stało? – wymusiła zainteresowanie w tonie głosu, które nijak miało się do rzeczywistości.

- Masz jeszcze zapasowe klucze do mojej kwatery? – Miał na myśli swoje przydzielone przez trzecią dywizję mieszkanie. Należało mu się, jak każdemu innemu porucznikowi.

- Mam – zniknęła na chwilę w mieszkaniu i wróciła po chwili, trzymając zatknięte na metalowym kółeczku dwa małe klucze. Położyła je na wyciągniętej dłoni chłopaka.

- Dzięki – rzucił. – Oddaję to mieszkanie.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco, zaskoczona jego słowami.

- Przeprowadzam się do Inoue – mruknął zakłopotany. – Przepraszam, muszę iść. Orihime czeka – rzucił szybko. – Zobaczymy się później, dobra?

Skinęła głową, czując, że jej serce rozpoławia się boleśnie. Żołądek skręcił się w ciasny supeł, a w gardle urosła nieznośna gula.

- To pa! – Pożegnał się i chwilę potem widziała już jego plecy. Wsunęła się do mieszkania i zamknęła drzwi. Z jej oczu pociekły łzy, których nie potrafiła opanować. Głupi, głupi Ichigo! O niej wolała nawet nie myśleć.

To bolało.

Bolała świadomość, że on jest teraz z nią. Że są szczęśliwi. Oni wszyscy. A ona?

Szarpnęła klamkę i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Wybiegła na zewnątrz, w deszcz i w noc. Dopiero po pewnym czasie uzmysłowiła sobie dokąd zmierza i nie wydało jej się to niewłaściwe. Teraz to nie miało znaczenia. Nie w tej chwili. Potrzebowała tego i chciała znaleźć się w tym konkretnym miejscu. Ciepłym, pachnącym wanilią i czymś jeszcze.

Zapukała. Kiedy drzwi otwarły się i wyjrzała zza nich postać Dokugamine, nie przejmując się niczym wpadła w jej ramiona i mocno objęła. Łzy ciekły po jej policzkach i wsiąkały w materiał kimona Riruki, która objęła ją niepewnie. Stały tak długo. Rukia z twarzą wciśniętą w jej szyję i ona trzymająca ją z coraz większą stanowczością. Deszcz padał zaciekle za otwartymi drzwiami, których nie miał kto zamknąć. Tak było dobrze. To było właściwe.

Rukia leżała na futonie z głową na unoszącej się powoli piersi Dokugamine. Łzy już wyschły. Kuchiki czuła, że wszystko było na swoim miejscu, że tak właśnie powinno być. Słuchając regularnego rytmu serca Riruki zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że chce, aby było tak już zawsze. Żeby ta chwila trwała i trwała, nie ważąc się mijać.

Dłoń Riruki gładziła delikatnie jej plecy. To był przyjemny dotyk, o którym wiedziała, że będzie tęsknić, kiedy tylko zniknie.

Czemu ona? Dlaczego akurat Dokugamine?

- Nie zostawiaj mnie – szepnęła i zdała sobie z tego sprawę dopiero wtedy, kiedy słowa opuściły jej usta. Natychmiast zapragnęła, żeby tam zawróciły. Wstydziła się tego, co powiedziała.

- Nie zostawię. – Odpowiedź na jej prośbę wypełniła ją ciepłem, które zapragnęła nosić w sobie już zawsze. Były obietnicą, która kończyła w jej życiu pewien okres. Żegnały samotność i poczucie odtrącenia. Dawały nadzieję, że od ich wypowiedzenia będzie inaczej.

- Riruka! Ktoś tu może wejść – syknęła Rukia.

- Może.

- Przestań…

- Nie.

- Powiedziałam coś!

- Bez przekonania.

- Ale…

- Chcesz tego.

- Nie tutaj!

Ich usta połączyły się niespodziewanie, co ucięło i tak słabe protesty Rukii. A drzwi otworzyły się z impetem.

- … dzień dobry, kapitanie Hisagi.

Kuchiki rzuciła wściekłe spojrzenie Dokugamine. Mówiło wprost, że biurko Riruki to zdecydowanie złe miejsce na pewne działania. A-nie-mówiłam i policzmy-się-później w jednym.

Jednak główna inicjatorka stwierdziła, że mina jej kapitana była tego warta.

A więc już po lekturze.

Mam nadzieję, że aż tak strasznie nie było.

Do następnego :3


End file.
